


Darker than Blue

by HomesickAlien



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/HomesickAlien
Summary: Acting with love.





	Darker than Blue

 Tenshouin’s eyes are striking, but not for good reasons. Not because he has power, or because he has fame, or even because he’s so charismatic, he draws the whole world into his. It’s simply the color, the light, dim blue color, how close it looks to fading. How close he looks to death before the white light of the sheets. 

 Nothing accentuates the feeling more than the spotlight of the streetlights on a verboten street. Even with clear skies, there’s not a single star; it’s just the two of them. Just two kids, too famous to account for the consequences, too ignorant, and much too conceited for apologies. Even when he looks him in the eyes, he can’t see it. He can’t visualize the world Tenshouin dreamed of, a utopia turned on its head. It’s as difficult as trying to read the mind of a crying baby, there will never be a true answer to what Tenshouin desires.

 Leo thought once his goals were clear and simple, but in time he’s become so much more eccentric. It seems like just living in the present is enough for him, a blessing Tenshouin’s fooled himself into believing he lacks. It’s not an obligation, but taking their fallen emperor out all this way just to be, it feels like the right thing to do. Like the only thing Leo can do to make amends, to be a proper white knight in shining armor, the kind his little sister might fantasize over. 

 Leo’s laugh is loud, and alive, and sometimes just it’s sound is enough to cheer Tenshouin up. To have him see the world’s not so bad. Be it Heaven or Hell, it can’t be true that money can buy happiness. If they die, they die, and no one will really remember them ten or twenty years down the line. That’s more than a little funny for the two of them, more than enough to warrant pushing Tenshouin to the point of hospitalization, just with a laugh.

 If this is all they’ll ever have, it makes up for all the wasted time they’ve spent in school, in ‘war.’ It’s so much easier now to call each other friends, when all the formal expectations fall away. When Leo can just compose, and Tenshouin can just sing, and…

 “Please stop writing on me, Tsukinaga… I might die, you know?”

 Leo has a serious look on his face, unable to stop when he’s begun his work. Just as the rain comes and goes of its own volition, so does Leo. And here he thought that was the duty of his Queen. Perhaps it’s their whole unit that spins and spins like a tornado, destructive and sporadic without much substance. Eichi scoffs at the notion, such a simple performance shouldn’t still be holding his attention so, but here he stands. Motionless as a living easel should be.

 “That’s fine. No, that’s great. It’s befitting of this composition, see?” He waves Tenshouin’s left arm up and down in front of his stupid face. “Death!! Murder!! A thousand innocent children in their mother’s boney arms. That’s how war should really be!”

 Leo laughs, so obnoxiously it’s clear to Tenshouin he’s being insulted again. But Leo’s hardly off the mark, Tenshouin’s life is just as feeble and insignificant. His dreams held no weight in this world, his war nothing akin to it’s devastatingly real counterpart. It’s something he could never even visualize properly. He doesn’t have an imagination as vivid as Leo’s.

 “Death!! Murder!! Death!! Murder!!” Leo drags Tenshouin down by his arm to raise himself up. Without even a second to catch his breath his being dragged around by Leo once more. Such an annoying mundanity. “A cursed Angel of Death! His skin is perfect for its song.”

 Neither of them know the meaning of honesty. They’ve performed their roles so long they’ve forgotten who they originally were, or who they were meant to be. What must their parents see in them? Did they have any hopes for their kids, and means to teach them how to live a good, proper life? Or are they dancing in a glass box, a music box, putting earnest boys and girls to sleep?

 Tenshouin’s eyes are striking. They’re dull, and dying, and darker than blue. Somehow, all those years ago, they drew Leo in: hook, line, sinker. There’s no coming back from death, no communicating with the living, so this is all they have. One lie held captive between two very loyal souls. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment.


End file.
